


Fix Me

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: ahaha. you all expect the robots on robots, or robots on people. it is rare to see one of my true brotps. Saejima X Toudou, Brave Police J Decker, hints at slash (p much slash) Saejima's gotten himself into a small problem and he'll only go one place for help.
Relationships: Toudou Shinsuke/Saejima Juzo
Kudos: 1





	Fix Me

Toudou wasn't exactly expecting company this late, but when his companion turned up on his doorstep after patrol, he couldn't refuse him. Crazy bastard looked to be in rough shape, armor dented and scuffed. One dent in particular was below the other's ribcage and looked worrying. Toudou looked him over, tutting in disapproval.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No hello?" Saejima teased, the other looking more unamused. "No, it's just hard to breathe." He winced as he stepped through the door, adding "And talk."

"I'm sure," sighed Toudou, rolling his eyes and following. He pushed on a shoulderpad to knock the other onto a futon. There was a pained yelp that he ignored in favor of grabbing the dent popper from his desk.

"'No,' huh?" he grunted and Saejima scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You've probably cracked a rib or two. Why aren't you in the hospital—"

"I didn't think it was that bad? I just knew I couldn't get the armor off," frowned the policeman, brushing some of his long hair from his eyes. There was a smug grin on his face. "And you're pretty good at that, am I right—"

Toudou flushed but knelt down to look at the dented plate, pressing the tool against the worst. "Do you want a dent to the head, too?" he threatened, trying to ignore the hand placed on his head and the small chuckle from the other. "That can be arranged."

"But you'd have to fix that too," Saejima countered, resting his arm around Toudou's shoulders as he worked. His thumb rubbed idly at Toudou's shoulders, and he took a deep breath when the armor was popped back out. "Ah, much better, guv."

Now that it wasn't lodged under his ribcage, Saejima slid the chestplate off over his head, but grit his teeth when his arm stretched too far. Toudou set the tool down and relieved his friend of the heavy armor, setting it aside before kneeling to help peel the dark uniform off. The bruising was extreme, and still looked to be bleeding. A number of colors decorated Saejima's entire left side, the area swelling.

"How bad does it look?" the injured man asked. He rest his hand against the back of Toudou's neck. "You're awfully quiet."

"You're a damn mess." A blunt reply with a serious scowl. "I doubt you punctured a lung, but I'm a mechanic, not a doctor." He stood, nodding over to his room in the hall. "Go lie down, I'll get a steak—"

Saejima stood slowly, keeping his arm from hitting his side. He smiled as he walked towards the dark room, pecking Toudou's cheek. "Romantic dinner?"

"Damage control for your wreckless ass. Academy called you a genius, they missed calling you out on being too daring."

Saejima grinned, settling himself to lie down on his good side, watching the other walk to the kitchen. He was tired, and now he was someplace safe and comfortable. He could breathe again, that was a plus. His eyes closed of their own accord and he was already dozing when Toudou came back in. His friend rolled his eyes, setting the cold raw meat over the bruise. Saejima shivered but said nothing more. Covering the slim man with a blanket, Toudou move to lie beside him, a hand holding the steak in place. The other's tiredness hit him quickly, and he slowly drifted off. Before wandering into a deep sleep, he felt Saejima curl up and nuzzle his face into Toudou's wide chest, just under his chin.

"Thank you for fixing me."


End file.
